Ash Pokemon Trainer and Coordinator
by fanfic meister
Summary: After watching a Water Elite Master and Contest Master, Ash sets his sight on becoming the world's best trainer and coordinator. Some swearing will be involved at some point. Challenge set by MathiasNightlord01.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Ash's dream was not only to be the World's best Pokemon trainer but also the best Pokemon Coordinator? Challenge set by author: MathiasNightLord01.**

**Ash will befriend a rare Pokemon before he started with Pikachu.**

**Also, he is smarter by studying about Pokemon like their moves, nature, and abilities.**

**The pairing will remain undecided for now.**

**Yes, Ash will catch more Pokemon than he did in the canon series. He will even rotate them more often between battles and contests.**

**Yes, Ash will have to wait until Hoenn to participate in both Pokemon Gyms and Contests. So for now he will stick with traditional Pokemon battles.**

**Pikachu will evolve at some time instead of staying in his basic form like always.**

**That's all for now; now on to the story. Oh yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokemon franchise or characters**.

* * *

Pallet Town, Kanto Region

It was evening in the small Pallet Town and there was a humble house. Inside this house, a young boy was watching intently a Pokemon battle between Lance, Kanto's Dragon Master, with a powerful orange dragon with antennae on its head known as a Dragonite against Bruno, Fighting type user, and his trusted Machamp. An intense battle but in the end Dragonite ends this with a Dragon Rush leaving Machamp flinched and unable, since Dragon Rush is like a lethal weapon. Lance is the winner after an incredible match. The boy watching the match was named Ash Ketchum, and he was fascinated by the world of Pokemon for as long as he can remember.

"Pokemon battles are incredible. I know I'm just seven years old, but I can't wait to be ten to finally start my Pokemon journey," the young boy stated with incredible determination and fire in his eyes. Just then he heard someone knock the door.

It happens that his mother finally returned from the groceries store. "Ash, I'm finally home." Ash rushed from his room and down the stairs to greet his mother. His mother was named Delia and she was a young woman around 25 or 26 years at least. The mom and son hugged each other tenderly. Then Delia told her son Ash she was going to prepare dinner soon. Ash felt great joy, and then he saw a DVD case of a man with turquoise color hair with turquoise eyes wearing a white beret and also with a white cape and accompanying him was a Pokemon with what Ash considered to be the most beautiful ever seen before. The Pokemon had an appearance of a sea serpent and was mostly of cream coloration, with three black dots in its neck, with sparkling red eyes. Also it had thin red eyebrows; its lower tail is covered with blue and pink scales, with the top of its tail to look like a fan. Ash was breathtakingly astounded by its beauty, and he could tell this trainer had an incredible charisma.

"Mom, who is the guy and the Pokemon in the DVD case," asked Ash to his mother.

"His name is Wallace, and he happens to be a Master Water type trainer and Pokemon Contest Master as well. His Pokemon happens to be a Milotic. I got in a Pokemon DVD store after finishing the groceries." She tells him that Wallace is a skilled and powerful trainer and coordinator from the Hoenn region. Ash was doubtful at first especially since Kanto was into traditional Pokemon battles, but in the end decided he accepted gladly his mom's gift and went into his room.

He put the DVD in the DVD player. First, Ash brought some snacks while his mom prepared the dinner so he could learn about this Wallace guy. The video finally started with Wallace starting from being mentored by veteran trainer and also water specialist Juan in Sootopolis City. Wallace being eager started with a Feebas to raise it with love, beauty, and care. Years later, Wallace became the Sootopolis Gym Leader when his mentor retired, and many Pokemon trainers from the Hoenn Region would challenge him for the Rain Badge but just a few would defeat him.

Wallace was just that good. His Luvdisc (a Heart shaped Pokemon) would confuse with Rain Dance and Water Pulse combo, or he would just use Luvdisc's Sweet Kiss. Ash thought like he was another style of battling that involved more than just raw power. Wallace used much more water Pokemon and there were as followed: Whiscash, Seaking, Sealeo, and then his signature Milotic (which evolved from Feebas).

Then came a time Wallace felt ready to challenge Hoenn's Elite Four. Sidney, a Dark type user, Phoebe, a girl with a sort of a Hawaiian dress and was a Ghost type specialist; then was Glacia, a blonde haired woman wearing a purple dress who used Ice type Pokemon, in which Ash reminded of Kanto's Lorelei who also uses Ice types; and finally Drake, the final member who is a Dragon Master, who looked like feared captain of the seven seas. Wallace trained new water Pokemon like Ludicolo, Tentacruel, Wailord, and a Gyarados, only his Whiscash and Milotic of his original stayed. His new team proved to be stronger than ever and one by one Wallace defeated Sidney, Phoebe, and Glacia, but Drake proved to be a tougher challenge.

In the battle against Drake, Wallace had only now his Gyarados and his Milotic; while on Drake's side having lost Shelgon, Flygon, Kingdra, and Altaria, now only has his powerful Salamance.

"Salamence use Dragon Pulse," said Drake the powerful Dragon user.

Salamence was a large quadrupedal like dragon Pokemon with red wings. Its body is primarily blue, while the Gyarados was more a sea dragon with blue whiskers. Salamence launched a draconic shock wave from its mouth. Gyarados was hurt but not down.

"Gyarados use Dragon Dance then Aqua Tail," Wallace said to the Atrocious Pokemon.

Gyarados dances in a mystic way to increase attack and speed, and then Gyarados' tail glow blue like water to slam into Salamence hard enough. Salamence still was in the fight.

"Salamence end this with Hyper Beam!"

The powerful dragon Pokemon focused an orange beam from its mouth.

"Gyarados use Hydro Pump!"

Gyarados opened its mouth and launched its hydro pump to counter Salamence's Hyper Beam as much as it could, but in the end Hyper Beam was too much and ended up fainting Wallace's Gyarados.

Now with both trainers only with one Pokemon left they had nothing to lose. Wallace had chosen his faithful and trustworthy Milotic. Lucky for him, Salamence had to recharge for a while after the Hyper Beam attack.

"Now Milotic use Iron Tail on Salamence while it can't move," Wallace commanded with certain grace. Milotic's tail glows white and slams hard on Salamence.

"Finish this Dragon Pulse, Milotic."

Drake not being one for quitting, "Salamence use Flamethrower!"

Both attacks collide with each other and is a draw.

"Salamence use another Hyper Beam!"

"Milotic dodge and then use Ice Beam to end this grueling battle."

Salamence fired another powerful Hyper Beam as with Gyarados, but Milotic dodged the attack with elegance then Milotic used its chance to a chilled Ice Beam to knock out Drake's Salamence with swirls in its eyes.

The battle referee then said: "Salamence is unable to continue; Milotic is the winner and the battle goes to Wallace."

Ash was now impressed with Wallace's battling style involving that was elegant, graceful, but also powerful at the same time. Just when he was about the final match against the Champion of the Hoenn region Steven Stone, his mom called him. "Ash, it's time for dinner is steak with garlic mashed potatoes." Ash stops the video to watch it later. The boy goes downstairs and has a traditional with his mom. For as long as he can remember, Ash has lived only with his mom Delia as he barely remembered his father when the patriarch continued his own Pokemon journey when the boy was only 3 years old.

Ash was enjoying his dinner and thanks his mother for the Wallace DVD she bought. Ash was enjoying and learning from his battling style. Delia returns the thanks to her son. Soon they both end their dinner, and she washes the dishes. Ash goes back to his room to continue to watch where the video the last time. Wallace was now going against Hoenn's Champion a guy named Steven Stone, who mastered Steel type Pokemon. The two trainers also seemed to be close friends on how they shook hands prior to the battle.

50 minutes later

The two great trainers lost their 5 Pokemon each. Steven lost Skarmory, Cradily, Armaldo, Aggron, and a Claydol; while Wallace lost Ludicolo, Wailord, Whiscash, Tentacruel, and Gyarados. Steven has now chosen his strongest Pokemon a Metagross. It is known the Iron Leg Pokemon, and has unmatched intelligence like a supercomputer. It appeared with four legs. Wallace has chosen Milotic the Tender Pokemon as his last one.

Their battle was intense as Milotic's Hydro Pump hit on Metagross. Metagross countered with Steel type's Meteor Mash on Milotic hurting Milotic. This was a battle of wills between the two Pokemon, and neither wanted to reach their breaking point. Until Milotic used Recover and then failed a last attempt Hydro Pump, Metagross took the chance for a powerful Hammer Arm on Milotic .Milotic faints for good.

"Milotic is unable to battle; Metagross wins. The winner of this match is Steven Stone the Hoenn Master Champion."

Wallace returned and praised his Milotic for its best effort. Steven returned his powerful Steel type to its Pokeball as well for a great and hard earned victory.

"Well Wallace my good friend, you really gave me hard time this time. You were really close in becoming the new Champion."

"There's going to be a next time my water Pokemon will create better artistry against your Steel types Steven."

The two trainers shook hands like before, and the thousands of fans were chanting their names some for Steven and some for Wallace for a magnificent battle. This ends Disc 1. Ash was also amazed the talent this guy had even in defeat.

It was now 10 at night and Ash went to sleep to not disturb his mom and the neighbors in Pallet Town. So he would watch the other disc at other occasion.

* * *

The next week

Ash was watching the other disc of Wallace, now competing in Pokemon contests. He wanted to see if it was true that he also was a Pokemon coordinator. In various Pokemon contests, he would win with dazzling appeal combinations like Whiscash using Mud Bomb and Water Pulse together. In other contests, he would use Wailord with Water Spout and Blizzard combined to impress the contest judges.

But as always his number partner is his Milotic, with Aqua Ring and Safeguard. In time he will win 5 ribbons and enter the Grand Festival (a Pokemon Coordinator's most important competition). Wallace passed the first appeals round with no problems and the second appeal round he still passed. With 32 coordinators left, he defeated every one of them without major opposition until the final battle. He used of course Milotic and Tentacruel against another coordinator Dugtrio and Ledian which proved to be a bit more challenging, but Wallace emerged victorious and won with most of his points intact and his opponent barely with ¼ points left. Wallace became Top Coordinator, and then also a Contest Master.

"Pokemon battles rule, but so Contests", said Ash enthusiastically. Just then he heard a nuzzling sound coming from somewhere near Pallet Town. It sounded weak and needed help. Ash came outside his home to a forest with a clear lake near his town and found the source where the sound was coming from. It was a green fairy like Pokemon and not your average day Pokemon, but the legendary Celebi. But this Celebi was clearly weakened, and Ash couldn't just let it be injured and do nothing.

The boy rushed back to his home and found everything he could do to help the Celebi from the First Aid Kit and medicinal herbs. He used the herbs on Celebi to heal it, and also a First Aid spray on some of its major injuries. A few minutes later passed, the Celebi finally opened its eyes and saw the human boy who nursed it back to normal.

"_Who are you," _asked telepathically the legendary Pokemon inside Ash's mind.

"You are talking to me," said young Ash to the green fairy.

"_Not exactly, but I am speaking to you through telepathy. I must thank you for nursing me back to health. What is your name young one?"_

"My name is Ash Ketchum; I'm 7 years old, and you're in Pallet Town in the Kanto Region," said the boy to the Pokemon that had a sort of feminine voice despite mostly being genderless.

"_So Pallet Town, Kanto region, at least I am much safer than that lab I was being experimented for evil purposes."_

"What do you mean Celebi," asked now Ash.

"_Due to the fact that I am a rare and legendary Pokemon with the ability to travel through time like other Celebi, I was trapped in a net by a crime organization called Team Rocket to solely drain my energy and rule the world for selfish and monetary gains."_

"Yes, I've always heard the bad reputation Team Rocket has had in the Kanto region using Pokemon for crime and world domination, and lately expanding small branches in the Johto region. The police have done everything they can stop the Rocket agents. Celebi, do you dislike humans for what they've done to you?"

"_That Team Rocket I won't forgive for what they've done to me. But I thank you for saving and nursing me back to health, Ash. Tell me do you have any dreams in the future?"_

Ash told Celebi of his dream on becoming the world's best trainer and coordinator when he turns 10 years old. Celebi chuckles in amusement that this young boy had such big dreams. They continued talking now about Ash's life in his small town. Ash also talked about Gary, his childhood rival and former friend, even they studied about Pokemon together with Prof. Oak; who is Gary's grandfather. Gary started becoming arrogant and bragging that he would become world's greatest Pokemon master and Gary started making fun of Ash, so a rivalry between was born between the two.

"_You and that Gary Oak have gone through a lot," _said Celebi.

"Yes. In 3 years, I will become 10 and I start my journey." Ash stated that he will choose the road of both gym battles and contests. To be the best he can be in both careers and make not only Pallet Town proud but also his mom proud as well. "Well Celebi, I have to back to my home. My mom has to be worried by now, and now is going to be dinner. Do you think we can be friends?"

"_After spending with you young Ash I think I can trust you, young Ash. You have shown a pure heart and determination, so yes we can be really friends."_

A friendship was born between Ash and Celebi. "_This human is going to be destined for great things I can feel it," _says mentally Celebi.

* * *

This is the end of the first chapter. I have to say it has been over a year that I stopped writing fanfics. May be I could re-edit this later. As I said, it has been over a year and maybe I am a bit rusty. Read and review until next chapter.


	2. I choose you!

Ash's dream is still being the world's best Pokemon trainer and Coordinator.

The rare Pokemon he made friend was the legendary Celebi.

In Kanto and Johto, he will just participate in traditional Pokemon gyms until Hoenn.

About Contest suits, I'll think on how he will look on them. (Mostly I think he can use a suit that resembles like the Aura Guardians).

He will also know how to make better Pokeblocks and/or Poffins.

Also thanks for all the authors who have alerted it, and also put in favorite stories.

* * *

3 years later 

It was 10 at night and almost the day where Ash Ketchum would officially begin his Pokemon journey. He was watching this time Prof. Oak's program for beginning trainers. It was a TV show to lecture the new Pokemon trainers in Kanto, which will start next day.

Prof. Samuel Oak being the authority of Pokemon in the Kanto region gives the starting trainers the option whether to start with a Bulbasaur, a green dinosaur like Pokemon with a bulb plant growing in its back (grass type); a Charmander, a red lizard with a flame on the tip in its tail (fire type); and finally a Squirtle, a tiny turtle Pokemon with a shell that covers its body allowing it to walk on its two feet and has high defense.

After the program was over, Ash turned off his TV and quickly changed clothes to visit a good friend of his. His clothes consisted of blue jeans, black shoes with white lines and white laces. He wore a black shirt in his upper body with short sleeves; he then wore a blue jacket vest with red trims also with green gloves. Finally, Ash wore on his head a red hat with white on the front with a curved _C _on the middle (his original hat).

He got out of his house silently and stealthily to see an old friend of his. Right on the forest and clear lake was sleeping Ash's good friend Celebi. "Hey Celebi, how are you doing up here?"

Celebi smiled to her human friend transmitting thoughts to Ash's mind, "_I'm doing fine, Ash. Your town definitely is quite peaceful."_ Ash thanked Celebi's compliment, and Celebi did the same.

Ash then said to the legendary Pokemon, "You know tomorrow morning is finally the day my Pokemon journey starts, and I doubt we'll ever see each other for a while because I'll choose a starter Pokemon."

Celebi thought of something and telepathically said, "_Why don't I come with you as in your Pokemon journey?" We have had a close bond for 3 years since the day you healed my wounds."_

Ash asked, "Are you sure Celebi?" You want to join me?" Celebi nodded and told to Ash that he is the first human to show kindness to Pokemon, and perhaps that he has what it takes to go even higher than most trainers. Ash thought of this and accepted Celebi's idea to join on his journey, "Yes, Celebi is now on my team." Celebi chuckled at Ash's enthusiasm, but turned serious and said on mind, "_Remember that I am a rare and Legendary Pokemon renowned to flourish nature and to time travel like my other Celebi partners. Pokemon trainers and crime organizations would do anything and everything to have a Pokemon like me."_ Ash also turned serious realizing Celebi was right; he can't risk Celebi's safety; and suddenly he got an idea.

"I know what to do. How about if during my journey you help me out catch the wild Pokemon we could encounter and train them and you to become stronger as possible. When the time is right, you can finally be ready for battling. Does that sound like a good plan?"

Celebi thought of this and liked it, "_Sounds like a good plan to me_." Ash then said good night to his Pokemon friend since it was getting darker, and he didn't to get lose the chance of getting his starter Pokemon. Celebi says also good night to Ash as well.

Ash went back inside to his house as silently as possible and went back upstairs, back to his room, shed his clothes to green pajamas and off went to sleep. "_Tomorrow, I'll begin my journey."_

Next day in the morning, bird Pokemon chirped in Pallet Town from the small bird Pidgey to the three headed Dodrio. Ash woke up and realized something "Oh no, what time is it?"

He just put on to his shoes to just get on time to Prof. Oak's Pokemon Laboratory, "_Come on, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle. Anyone's fine with me." _It took him a few minutes to get to the lab and just to encounter with the person he just didn't want to find right or talk to right now.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Ashy-boy," said Ash's former childhood friend and turned rival Gary Oak, Prof. Oak's grandson. He was bidding farewell to his fans in a red convertible and accompanied by a group of female cheerleaders. Gary was bragging he would bring fame Pallet Town and become the best Pokemon Master. Ash always knew Gary like to show off like the next Pokemon Idol, but this was ridiculous.

"Ash, you're late; I have got my starter Pokemon, and it's inside this Pokéball thanks to Prof. Oak. It's good to have a relative in the profession of Pokemon research." Ash knowing Gary he knew his rival would pick Squirtle as his starter. 'One day I will show him not to underestimate me when we face each other in an official Pokemon battle.'

"Well I've got to get going Ash. Pallet Town needs someone to look up to unlike you. So smellya later." The chauffeur drove the convertible with Gary and the cheerleaders out of Pallet Town; Ashclenches his fist with determination and swears that this will not be the last time they see each other, and that he will not be underestimated.

"I guess you finally decided to show up, young man", said a man in his 50s wearing a lab coat. This man was none other than Professor Samuel Oak (Prof. Oak for short) one of leading experts in Pokemon research. Ash turned around and said, "Good morning Prof. Oak. I guess I overslept a tad late."

"That would be an understatement, Ash. So I assume you're here to get your first Pokemon right," Prof. Oak said. Ash said, "Yes, Professor." Professor Oak then replies to the youngster, "Follow to my lab."

The scene changes inside to the Oak Pokemon Research Lab where Samuel Oak gives out the Starter Pokemon to the new Pokemon trainers. In the center of the area there were 3 Pokeballs which contained the 3 Kanto Starters.

"Okay, I've thought this for a long time but I am finally choosing Charmander," Ash chose the Pokeball on the far right but it was empty.

Prof. Oak said, "This Pokemon was already by someone who was not late."

Ash needed to be calm and not be desperate so he chose another Pokeball, "Okay I'm now choosing Bulbasaur." This one was on the far left, but was empty as well. "Let me guess it was taken by a trainer who made it in time." Prof. Oak just nodded.

"There's no need for Squirtle because Gary chose it, am I right?" "I'm not getting a starter Pokemon," Ash said with a bit of depression.

Prof. Oak said, "I know you've been looking to start on being a Pokemon trainer. Why don't you come back to my lab later I think I can help you out in your upcoming journey?"

Ash thanked the Pokemon Professor, and then saw a Pokeball different from that was colored lush green like the forest and reminded him like his friend Celebi with dark green circle in the middle. Ash then asked, "What is this Pokeball?" Prof. Oak answered, "This is the Master Ball. Unlike regular Pokeballs, Great Balls, or Ultra Balls, The Master Ball is the ultimate Pokeball and catches any wild Pokemon with 100% accuracy, even Legendary Pokemon. I've been working on this specially customized Master Ball for some time for the time, so what do you say would you accept it?"

Ash took some time; then accepted Prof. Oak's customized Master Ball. Ash went outside into the forest where his friend Celebi was awaiting him. "_So, did you have your starter Pokemon?" _

"No, but Prof. Oak told me that I can go back to his lab later I believe that there is a spare Pokemon that no one wants to choose. In the meantime, he gave me this special customized Master Ball he developed for some time." He showed to his friend Celebi the custom Master Ball, and then said in a joking way"It kind of matches you." Celebi launches Magical Leaf at Ash for such a joke making its human fall on the ground. 'Now that was fun', said Celebi.

"Okay I deserved that for being a smartass. Sorry Celebi," Celebi accepted Ash's apology. Celebi knew Ash's intentions with the Master Ball, "_You want to capture me inside that Master Ball, right Ash?"_

"Even If I get my starter Pokemon, you would always be my best friend Celebi. I mean it, so would you join me in my journey of becoming the world's best trainer and coordinator?" Celebi then transmits her thoughts, "_I will join you Ash my friend."_

Ash smiled at the thought that his friend would join him in his journey; then threw the Master Ball at Celebi which after few seconds the flash died down and signified a successful capture.

"Yes, I just caught Celebi!" Ash now enlarges the Master Ball in a flash of white comes out his new Pokemon, and asks to it "How it feels being inside?"

"_It is kind of dizzy at first, but in the end is exhilarating," _said Celebi.

The two spent half an hour talking, until Ash told Celebi he had remembered an appointment with Prof. Oak at his lab. Ash returned Celebi to its Pokeball. He then went to the laboratory.

Prof. Oak was holding a Pokeball with a lightning symbol in the middle and saw Ash returning to his Pokemon lab just as promised, "I see you returned Ash. I do have a spare Pokemon left, but I don't know if you can handle with this one."

Ash said, "I'll take it. I don't care if it is a prankster, or as stubborn as a Tauros. I'll take it as my starter Pokemon." Prof. Oak just said, "Okay just be careful, Ash my boy." The middle aged researcher opened the Pokeball, and in a flash of a white appeared a small yellow rodent with red cheeks with lightning shaped tail. Ash recognized it, "It's a Pikachu!""It's adorable!"

"You'll see for yourself," said Prof. Oak.

Ash grabbed the Pokemon and embraced to possibly start a bonding relationship between trainer and Pokemon, but then in a moment he got shocked with Pickachu'sThundershock and the boy fell fried to the ground.

"It is also known as the Electric Mouse Pokemon. Cute it is, but it can generate powerful electric attacks. Quite shocking isn't it?" Ash after having recovered from his first electric attack just replies to Prof. Oak, "I see, thanks a lot. I'll remember next time."

"Now take this, you're Pokedex and Pokeballs," said Prof. Oak as he handed a red mechanical device to register all known Pokemon and 6 Pokeballs and Pikachu took another chance to zap both of them this time.

Ash shouted, "Thank YOU!"

Prof. Oak replied, "You're welcome boy." The two lay on the ground quite crispy from Pikachu's electric attack. The scene changes as now Ash and the reluctant Pikachu are leaving the Pokemon labortatory. Ash cleans himself from the scorched electric attacks he received earlier and tries to return his new partner to his Pokeball once more. "Okay Pikachu return," Ash says. Pikachu dodges the red beam. Ash continuously tries again only for Pikachu to evade the beam; then Pikachu tries to runaway, but Ash grabs the Pokemon before it could cause trouble. Finally, Ash returned Pikachu to his Pokeball.

"Sorry Pikachu I'll make it up to you. First I have to say goodbye to mom before starting my journey," Ash said thoughtfully to the electric Pokemon inside the Pokeball.

Ash returned to his home and waiting was his mom, Delia, "I'm glad you're home Ash. My son is finally grown up." His mom was in the kitchen.

Ash said, "I just came back for my stuff before heading out."

Delia said, "I got it all prepared for you right on the couch. I knew this day will come for your Pokemon journey so I stayed up the night before preparing your clothes, gloves, and your backpack." His green gloves, red hat, denim blue backpack, and his jacket were on the couch. He put them of in order and was ready to begin his journey. "I can't finally believe my own son is finally a Pokemon trainer. I'm going to miss you Ash," said Delia while embracing her child. "I am going to miss you too mom", said Ash as well.

Delia said teasingly, "Remember to change you know-what every single day."

Ash could flush in embarrassment, "Yes, I'll remember mom."

With this mom and son say their final goodbyes. Ash takes a final outlook of his beloved and peaceful Pallet Town and goes to Route 1. Ash searches Pikachu's Pokeball and releases the Electric Mouse of its confinement. Pikachu finally being starts to zap for no reason without control, while Ash had to dodge most of its electrical attacks. Ash knew he was going to get it for returning Pikachu to the Pokeball, but not like this.

"Listen I know you're still angry at me for returning you at your Pokeball, but it's better like this so you don't get lost or stolen." The trainer tried to reason to the electric type, but the electric type still glared at him and for some reason the Pokeball is the problem.

Ash uses the Pokedex for advice pressing some buttons activates Dexter's help button about Human trained Pokemon, "_Most Pokemon trained by humans must be inside their Pokeballs at all times; however there are exceptions. There are Pokemon that hate inside being their Pokeballs."_ Ash having learned the reason now says, "Now I see the reason. I never thought you felt that way about being a Pokeball. Am I right?" Pikachu continued glaring, but its eyes gave away. It's like this human was trying to really understand its feelings. Ash continued, "Listen I may not know what it's like to being trapped inside a Pokeball, but I'll make things up to you if you'll let me; I promise. For now you just go rest on that tree while I scope for wild Pokemon." Pikachu thought that the kid was nuts but nodded and went to the nearest tree rest on it. Ash says to Pikachu, "You're not the only Pokemon I have with me." Ash pulls out Celebi's green Master Ball and with his red Pokedex scanned Celebi and its moves. Dexter's mechanical voice said, "Pokemon Celebi moves: Calm Mind, Magical Leaf, Recover, Confusion, Safeguard, and Shadow Ball." Ash says after learning Celebi's moveset that it was a great both in attack and defense.

Ash then saw a small bird Pokemon which he recognized as Pidgey, due to its docile nature is one of the easier captures for beginning trainers. Still Ash doesn't want to take any chances so he sent out Celebi. "Celebi, It's clobberin time" Celebi came out of its green Master Ball. Ash then said to Celebi, "Okay Celebi, ready for for the first catch." Celebi just chuckle and telepathically send her message at Ash, "_Of course Ash."_

Ash says, "Celebi start with Calm Mind." Celebi did just that to heighten its/her mind and strengthen Special Attack and Special Defense. Pidgey was going for a Tackle attack, and then Ash says, "Dodge the attack and use Magical Leaf." Celebi dodged Pidgey's Tackle and launched the Magical Leaf which hit its target. Pidgey was knocked out with swirly eyes, and Ash took the chance to catch it. "Go Pokeball!"

The Pokeball enveloped the Pidgey and the Pokeball stopped shaking signifying a successfall capture. Ash cound only grin and shouted "Yes, I caught a Pidgey!" Minutes later he saw another bird Pokemon that was different from Pidgey, Ash saw a Spearow. Dexter's mechanical voice activated: "_Spearow: The Tiny Bird Pokemon: Even it is frail, it can be a tough foe that uses Mirror Move. _

Ash challenged Spearow to a battle with Celebi. Despite Celebi being a Legendary, Spearow never backed down used Peck to weaken it but Celebi dodged it gracefully. Ash then says, "Celebi use Magical Leaf and Confusion." Celebi launched its Magical Leaf combining with Confusion for a considerable damage on Spearow. Spearow before fainting gave out a weakened cry to its fellow members just enough for help. Spearow then fainted with the same swirly eyes, and Ash used another Pokeball to catch it. It took some time, but in the end the red light in the middle of the Pokeball stopped glowing which meant another successful catch. Ash now had caught a Pidgey and a Spearow in his first day.

Then Ash and Celebi heard a squawking noise coming from the road not too far from where they were. Celebi said, "_Ash, I think that Spearow must have alerted to its own kind before the capture. It's safer if we run from their flock." _Ash said, "I agree with you." After seeing an entire flock of Spearow (from 30 Spearow), Ash said "Celebi return." Ash recalls the green fairy Pokemon. Pikachu wakes up also after seeing the massive flock and runs for his life not wanting to get into trouble after seeing so much Spearow in such short time.

Ash returns back for his backpack and the rest of his stuff, and then continues running from the flock of Spearow when he encounters Pikachu. "Pikachu let's keep running away from those Spearow." Pikachu in a strange matter of events listens to the boy, and the two keep running away.

Ash and Pikachu kept running from the flock of angry Spearow, but these bird Pokemon kept up to their speed and started pecking them specially the yellow rodent Pokemon. "Leave him alone, you're just a bunch of bullies," yelled Ash angrily to the Spearow flock. Ash could see that Pikachu was banged up and hurt and said, "Don't worry I'll get you to a Pokemon Center, and they'll have you healed up in no time."

Up in the skies clouds began to darken, thunder was roaring and lightning was flashing. It was now starting to rain on the way to Viridian City for Ash Ketchum and Pikachu. Ash now did something impossible this time embrace Pikachu and protect him from the Spearow, and this time he wasn't time shocked by its electricity. Then one of the Spearow used a Razor Wind to knock off balance Ash and fall to the mud and making him lose his grip on Pikachu. Ash looked over to Pikachu and asked to his Pokemon, "Are you alright?" Pikachu said, "Chu. _(I guess so)_._" _Ash just gave a small smile to the Pokemon and caressed his cheek.

Ash then pulls from the backpack the Pokeball with lightning symbol (Pikachu's Pokeball). Ash says, "I know you're afraid being inside there and hate it, but get inside your Pokeball you'll be safe. It's the only way you won't get hurt." Pikachu pondered at this boy's words and started to consider that he wasn't that bad after all.

Ash using his strength and willpower gets on his feet to face the flock of Spearow in front of him. Ash shouts with determination, "Hey Spearow you want a piece of me come and get me. I am Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town of the Kanto Region. I will take on all of you and defeat you. I'm not going to be stopped here." Pikachu finally had finally seen the boy with a new light, and in a moment all the Spearow started attacking Ash; then Pikachu intervened in a flash of light jumped in front of his trainer the thunder struck in Pikachu which amplified its' Thundershock attack wiping out all the Spearow. After the attack, Ash and Pikachu were laid out cold for a while.

Finally after a while the rain finally stopped and the sun came out, both Ash and Pikachu open their eyes with a smile on their faces.

"I guess that we beat them," said Ash.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded as if agreeing with him.

They both wake up and see a massive Phoenix bird like Pokemon soaring through the skies across the rainbow before it disappeared.

"Could it have been the legendary Ho-oh?" Ash then decided to put it out of his mind for other day and says to the electric rodent, "Let's go to the Pokemon Center so they can get you get fixed up, okay?" Pikachu nodded and licked on his trainer's cheek which meant it finally gained the trainer's approval and friendship. Ash picked up Pikachu in his arms running over a hill and finally reaching their destination Viridian City. 'Viridian City finally', Ash said.

* * *

Ash noticed wanted posters on his way and saw a woman with magenta sideways hairstyle and the other was a male with short blue hair. Ash could see they were wanted criminals in the area by the wanted posters. After that continued, Ash continued his way to the Pokemon Center, until he was stopped.

"Halt it right there!"

The officer who stopped him happened to be a woman with turquoise hair in police uniform. Ash asked the police officer, "Is there wrong officer?"

The officer introduces herself, "The name is Officer Jenny and I must ask why you are carrying that Pikachu when it must be inside in its Pokeball. Are you involved with Team Rocket young man?" Ash was surprised at this, but not that much. She must think that since Pikachu is stolen and doesn't belong to him. Ash calmly said, "This Pikachu belongs to me. I can prove it." The officer was not so sure about this and just replied, "I'll need your ID to prove it."

Ash remembered that his Pokedex not only serves to scan Pokemon is also his identification. So he pulls out his red Pokedex and shows it to the female police officer. Dexter's mechanical voice says: "_Hi I am Dexter. A Pokedex programmed by Prof. Oak to aid starting Pokemon trainer Ash of Pallet Town. My function is to provide Ash with information and advice regarding Pokemon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced."_

Ash also said that he was on his way to the Viridian City Pokemon Center; the officer finally believed his words and gave him a ride in a passenger seat to the Pokemon ride was short, and soon Ash made it to the Pokemon Center. He thanked to the police officer, and she gratefully accepted the thanks.

Ash enters the Pokemon Center, while still hearing emergency calls from possible attacks of Team Rocket attacks in most of the city.

Throughout the City in a Meowth shaped balloon, three suspects were planning with malicious intents in attacking the Viridian City Pokemon Center.

"A wanted poster how flattering," said a female voice.

"I hope they take my good side," said a male voice.

"Just remember I am the top cat around here," said a cat like voice.

"Yes, you are Meowth", said both the male and female voices.

Back at the Pokemon Center

Ash was indeed attended although with few problems. The Pokemon Center was in charge by a pink haired woman with blue eyes named Nurse Joy and her Pokemon a Chansey which Ash recognized to giving egg for nutrition to sick and ailing Pokemon. Ash explained the situation on how his Pikachu got injured during the rain while being chased by a flock of Spearow, and his Pokemon saved him even at the cost of getting hurt. At least the Pokemon Nurse was relieved to hear the truth and that Pikachu is not gravely hurt, so he will be fine in a few moments. She would also take care of his Pidgey and Spearow (except Celebi, besides Celebi was not involved in the incident).

Ash then went to the near PC to make some calls first to Prof. Oak.

"Hey Prof. Oak, it's me Ash!"

"Ash, I can't see you. Where are you?"

Ash stated, "Maybe because I can't recognize the back of your head."

Prof. Oak finally realizes, "Oops sorry, so youngster where you're calling from?"

Ash says, "I am actually in the Pokemon Center of Viridian City."

Prof. Oak is shocked, "Wow that's great! And did you catch any new Pokemon before getting to Viridian City?"

Ash calmly says, "I caught a Pidgey and a Spearow."

Prof. Oak says and with a humorous tone of voice, "That means I won the bet. Gary and I made a bet for 50 thousand pokedollars that you wouldn't made to Viridian City and not even catch one single Pokemon, but you proved him wrong."

Ash sweatdrops and says, "I guess you made a lot of money ha Professor."

Prof. Oak then hears the buzzard coming from outside his laboratory/home, "Sorry Ash, I have to go that must be my pizza." (Pizza with strange toppings that he likes much)

Then he calls to his mom Delia.

"Hello Ketchum residence," said 28 year Delia Ketchum in her pink blouse with yellow shirt and purple skirt.

"Hi mom," said Ash.

"Ash, it's really you. Where you're calling from?"

"I am calling from the Pokemon Center of Viridian City," Ash said.

The young mother was talking about how Ash's father took him 4 days to get to Viridian City, and the son does it in a short time. The father would be proud if he could be there.

Just then Nurse Joy appeared with Pikachu and the two new Pokemon fully healed. Nurse Joy said, "Okay Ash, your Pikachu, Pidgey, and Spearow are now fully healed and in good shape." Ash in turn said, "Thank you Nurse Joy. Also I would like to register for the Kanto Indigo League's Conference, but if I'm not mistaken I have to win the minimum 8 Kanto Gym Badges." Nurse Joy nodded and then said, "All I need is your Pokédex to register in the system, so you can compete." Ash handed his Pokédex to the Pokemon nurse, and she rapidly typed in some data into it and finished her job. She handed back his Pokédex and said, "All done you are now registered to compete within one year for Kanto's Pokemon League." Ash said to the young lady, "Thank you very much."

Just as he was about to leave to the building, two smoke bombs suddenly enter the Pokeball containment room and smog enters inside it.

"Where is that smog coming from", Ash asked "We can't afford to inhale that smoke?"

The pink haired Pokemon Nurse and her Chansey stayed low as well to not inhale the smog wherever it may came from.

Ash asked, "Who is causing all this trouble?"

"Trouble did you say," a female voice said.

"Make it double," a male followed.

"To protect the world from devastation," the female voice said

"To unite all peoples within our nations," the male once again followed

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie," the female voice said revealing her name

"James," the male followed with his name revealed.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light," Jessie said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight," James said as well.

Finally, in the end appeared a catlike Pokemon with coin charm on his forehead in the end saying, "Meowth, that's right!"

Ash was in a 'what the hell was that about' state, and also surprised in seeing with his own eyes a Meowth talking like a human. Ash scanned with his Pokedex about Meowth, "_Meowth the Scratch Cat Pokemon. Adores round object; it wanders the streets on a nightly basis to look for dropped loose change."_

Jessie and James happen to be the wanted Team Rocket criminals from the posters all over Viridian City that Officer Jenny told Ash on the way over the Pokemon Center.

Ash then said, "Are you here to steal Pokemon you evil thieves?" James the short blue haired male interjects, "For your information we're not interested in common Pokemon. For the glory of Team Rocket, we are here to steal only rare and valuable for our boss." Nurse Joy says, "We're very sorry, but we have only sick and ailing Pokemon in recovery." Jessie just smirked and arrogantly said while holding a Pokeball, "No matter Team Rocket can make you a favor by stealing them." Ash thought, "_They're just for valuable Pokemon. They still don't know about my Celebi. For now I won't reveal it. Besides I realize they are not that threatening."_

James also held a Pokéball with a smirk on his face. Both Team Rocket members released their Pokeballs and in a flash of light appeared two Pokemon on their sides. On Jessie's side was a purple like snake Pokemon with yellow eyes called Ekans, while on James's side was a purple, floating Pokemon with a smile on its face and underneath its face had a skull with crossbones called a Koffing. Both were Poison type Pokemon.

Both Jessie and James ordered their Pokemon to thrash everything on the Pokemon Center and in some moment they also knocked out the center's power generator. "Damn it. Are they really desperate to steal your Pokemon," Ash aked to the nurse beside him while hiding behind the desk. "Pikachu let's show those punks a lesson." Pikachu let out a war cry agreeing with his trainer, "Pika!"

Nurse Joy used her backup power generator in cases in like these a Pika power generator, 20 smaller Pikachu connected their tails to the power generator and used their Thundershock as much power as they could to restablish the electricity in the Pokemon Center. Then she contacted with the Pewter City's Pokemon Center Nurse Joy (her older sister, which most don't see the difference) to transfer the Pokemon from this Center to her Center. Her sister agreed to it.

Back to Ash, his Pikachu was taking out Jessie's Ekans with a Thundershock.

"My Ekans, you twerp," said Ekans.

"Well Jessie, let Koffing take care of this situation. Koffing use Smog," said James to his floating poison type.

"Koffing," said the floating smiling while releasing a poisonous and damaging attack.

"Pidgey, use Gust attack and clear out that Smog," Ash calls out his docile flying type Pokemon. The Gust attack was strong enough to clear out Koffing's Smog, and sends it to the wall due to its wind currents.

"Koffing," said James while watching his fallen Pokemon.

"I think it's time for this Meowth to show how things are done," said the talking Scratch Cat Pokemon. "Taste ma Scratch attack." Ash said, "Pikachu let's end this with a great Thundershock." Pikachu lets out another Thundershock at Meowth, and this time the Team Rocket members and Ekans and Koffing receive the damage from the electric attack making them blast off.

"How humiliating a cat losing to a mouse," Jessie said to Meowth.

"This Pikachu is not common I'm telling ya," Meowth said to his partners.

"Maybe we can steal it and give it to our boss," James proposed.

Ash stays at night in the Pokemon Center with Pikachu, Pidgey, Spearow, and Celebi. The next day Nurse Joy also gives Ash a blue badge case, so he can hold out the 8 required Kanto Gym Badges. Also she informs that she managed to transfer the Pokemon from this Center to Pewter's Pokemon Center, and no further damage happened. Ash was glad hearing that. Ash said goodbye to the young nurse and her Chansey. Now Ash was going on his way to the deep Viridian Forest.

* * *

**With this we conclude a new chapter of this story. Yes, this chapter is a mixture of the first two episodes in the Pokemon anime. Once again I like to thank to those who have put this story in the favorites list and alert. Read and Review and I have to say this one of the longer chapters for now. Who knows if I can work on even longer chapters? But don't count that I will be working on them much often since I am now with college stuff. Updates could be around a month or when I can update it.**


	3. New Pokemon and the Boulder Badge

**F****or those who are not getting yet, Ash is working to be the world's best Pokemon trainer and coordinator. **

**He is not going to specialize in just one type like some of you expected (like grass, fighting, psychic, dark, etc.). He is going to train and raise various types of Pokemon.**

**Don't worry he will catch eventually the 3 Kanto Starters (one of them will be shiny).**

**Now onto the chapter**

* * *

Ash is now walking into the depths of Viridian Forest just few days after his first encounter with Team Rocket members Jessie, James, and the talking Meowth. Ash has also caught Caterpie when he used his Spearow by using Peck just enough to weaken it enough and throw the Pokeball at the weakened bug Pokemon. Ash now had 5 Pokemon in his team roster.

He then called out 4 Pokemon of his lineup which were: Celebi, Pidgey, Spearow, and Pikachu for practice battle. Celebi and Pikachu will test each others' strengths. "Pikachu go for Quick Attack." The yellow mouse did as commanded and with lightning speed hit dead on Celebi. "Now Celebi use Calm Mind, and then Magical Leaf," said Ash to his green fairy friend. "_As you wish Ash," _Celebi used the power of its mind to strengthen its Special Attack and Special Defense and then came Magical Leaf which Pikachu got hit. Pikachu gets annoyed by getting hit by Magical Leaf, but Ash simply said, "Hey pal, Magical Leaf is an attack that never misses. You'll also grow stronger. Now let's continue with the training." Pikachu now more motivated gets back to training. Celebi tries this time a Shadow Ball attack, and Pikachu dodges in time to launch its Thundershock following with another Quick Attack. "_Pikachu, does have a lot of fighting spirit?" _Ash says, "He sure does. Someday he will grow stronger; I know it."

Now with the two flying types, Pidgey and Spearow will have a spar in the air. Ash says to Spearow, "Spearow use your Peck attack, and Pidgey read the pattern dodge every one of them, and then use your Tackle on Spearow." Spearow tried to use its Peck attack, while Pidgey following his trainer's commands dodge Spearow's attacks then found its blind spot and finally used a Tackle attack on Spearow making some good damage. The next time Spearow used its Peck attack; Pidgey read Spearow's attack rhythm once more and tried to tackle again, but this time…

"Spearooww," it used a Leer attack to frighten Pidgey and lower its Defense.

Spearow then took the chance to use its Peck attack on Pidgey as much as it could. Finally Pidgey fell down from the skies and fainted after such battle.

Ash could only say, "You did good Pidgey only this time Spearow was better. Only a few more battle experience and you could evolve to Pidgeotto." Pidgey after hearing such comforting from its trainer felt glad for doing its best and it promised to do its best the next battle. Ash then said to Spearow, "Well Spearow you're showing your potential keep it up."

Ash then calls out his newest member Caterpie for a practice battle with Pikachu. "Caterpie, we are going to practice your attacks like Tackle and String Shot. Pikachu, this is a practice battle so let's go easy on our new friend but not that much." Pikachu says, "Pika Pikachu!"

Ash says, "Caterpie use Tackle." The Worm Pokemon obeyed the command and Pikachu dodged with its fast reflex. "Okay Pikachu use Thundershock attack." Caterpie now dodged the electric attack as well if not could have been a fried bug. "Caterpie now use String Shot." Caterpie shoots white string which looks of pure silk and wraps Pikachu to immobilize the electric mouse of its speed. Ash says, "Now Caterpie use Tackle attack," Caterpie goes head on and tackles Pikachu. Pikachu feels a bit hurt from the attack, but not that much then uses its teeth to get rid of the String Shot which is costing some work until Ash decides to use Celebi's Magical Leaf to cut Caterpie's String Shot, which it works successfully. Pikachu and Caterpie were sweating after15 to 30 minutes of intense training, then Caterpie went through a metamorphosis change and started glowing white. After a few moments, Caterpie was no more, and instead was a green cocoon bug like Pokemon. Yes, Ash's Caterpie has become into Metapod.

"Well done Caterpie, you're now a Metapod," Ash said with a smile on his face. Metapod with his eyes could see that Ash was happy for his progress in short time.

A day later a Pokemon trainer named Samurai challenges to a Pokemon battle which Ash confidently accepts.

Samurai says, "This will be a 2 on 2 battle okay Ash?"

Ash replies, "Deal Samurai."

Ash says, "Pidgey, its clobberin' time"

Samurai says, "Pinsir, battle formation."

Ash is astonished, but that not that much by recognizing the potential in strength on the Stag Beetle Pokemon.

Samurai commanded his Stag Beetle Pokemon, "Pinsir grab that Pidgey and use your Vicegrip attack." Pinsir was doing as his trainer commanded, and then Ash said, "Pidgey use Sand Attack at the moment Pinsir gets close." Pinsir was getting closer and just at the right time Pidgey hurled its Sand Attack not to hurt Pinsir, but to lower Pinsir's accuracy. Pinsir, with sand in its eyes, now had trouble seeing the smaller Pidgey.

"Pidgey use your Gust attack." Pidgey flaps its wings creating a gust of wind while in air causing damage at Pinsir, but still the Stag Beetle Pokemon had some fight in it.

"You are a remarkable trainer Ash, Pinsir try for another Vicegrip." Pidgey try to dodge to fly, but Pinsir this time grabbed it and with its pincers used its Vicegrip attack. Ash was a bit impressed but not worried he still believed in Pidgey's potential, "Don't give up Pidgey." The small bird Pokemon heard his trainer's cheer to not give up, and it quickly stood up after receiving Pinsir's Vicegrip.

Samurai then said, "Well this was fun, but this has to end. Pinsir grab Pidgey for a Seismic Toss." Pinsir was about to finish to this, but then Ash says "Pidgey use Quick Attack and then Gust to end this Pinsir." Pidgey in a blinding speed used its Quick Attack to escape from Pinsir's crutches and from before used a Gust to faint the strong Pinsir. The Stag Beetle was lying on the ground with swirly eyes indicating it cannot continue to battle.

Samurai was astonished, "I can't believe it. My Pinsir has been defeated. Never mind, Pinsir return." Samurai recalls his defeated Pokemon back to his Pokeball. Samurai then says, "I'm calling out my second Pokemon, go!" To Ash's surprise was a Metapod like Ash has as well.

This was much easier than with Pinsir, it turns out that this Metapod only knew Harden contrary Ash's Metapod which had its previous attacks. The battle took few moments, and Ash won again. Making a 2-0 victory in his first official Pokemon battle, Samurai said while shaking hands with the Pallet Town trainer, "You were a formidable trainer Ash of Pallet Town. The other 3 trainers of your hometown also defeated me as well, and I can tell that you have a shining future coming ahead." Ash said, "Thanks Samurai may be in the future we can have another battle."

Before leaving Viridian Forest, Ash checked out a small pond and out of the pond comes out a Poliwag. Ash smartly uses Pikachu to weaken with a Quick Attack followed by a Thundershock , while the Poliwag tried to use its Water Gun to subdue the Electric Mouse Thundershock. In the end, Thundershock wins and Poliwag gets weakened enough, so Ash throws his Pokeball at Poliwag. After a few seconds, Poliwag is finally captured. Ash with his Pokedex learned his new Poliwag can use Bubble, Hypnosis, Doubleslap, Water Gun, and Water Sport.

After a few moments Ash finally got out of Viridian Forest to get to Pewter City, home to the first Kanto Gym. After walking out a lot he and his partner Pikachu decided to rest on some nearby rocks that they didn't know for now where being sold by a salesman. "Hey kid, you want to buy some rocks," said a middle aged man with fake beard.

"No thanks I just got here from Viridian Forest, and I needed some rest," said Ash to the older man. "I see so you must be challenging Brock, Pewter's Gym Leader, right?" Ash said, "Yes." The middle aged then said, "Well I'm warning ya for young as he is Brock's skill as Gym Leader is top notch. He will put your abilities to test. Say do you know types of Pokemon that defeat the Rock type?" Ash said, "Grass, Water, Steel, Fighting, and Ground types." The man said, "You sure know your stuff." Ash said, "I only have a Poliwag for the moment." The man said, "Well your water type can be strong, but you may need more than type advantage to defeat just in case. (Before retiring) By the way, you owe $2 for resting on my rocks." Ash sighs at this and pays the fee.

He and Pikachu finally get to Pewter City and decide to get to the Pokemon Center to have everyone healed up. He is greeted up by a Nurse Joy which at first he is surprised then she says, "You must have my sister in the Viridian City Pokemon Center. I'm the older Joy." The Pewter Joy shows him a family picture of the Kanto Nurse Joys. Few minutes later she handed Ash his Pokemon fully healed.

Ash pondered at the man's words that type advantage could not be enough. Then he remembered about Steel type moves. Ash said to the electric mouse, "Pikachu we're going to train you with new attacks with speed attacks and including Steel Type move Iron Tail." Pikachu said with pride, "Pika."

For an hour, Pikachu strengthen its own tail with a rock as a dumbbell to harden it as steel itself practicing for the Iron Tail move. Ash said, "Pikachu use Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail started to glowed white for a moment and was going to smash a rock target, but the white glow disappeared and didn't work. Ash said, "Damn it, almost there Pikachu." Pikachu grunted the move didn't work. After a few tries, Pikachu finally got the hang of Iron Tail. "Now Pikachu use Iron Tail and smash that boulder." Pikachu ran fast as he could his tail glows hard as steel once more, "Cha Pika", and he smashes that boulder in pieces. He also trained in his spare time his new Poliwag to make effective its Water type moves.

Ash was ready with Poliwag and Pikachu to take the Pewter Gym to win his first Gym Badge. He was going through the streets of Pewter City until he got through a big building with the sign "GYM". "Well Pikachu, this is it," Ash said to his electric mouse and his Pokemon friend nodded. They entered the Pokemon Gym, and at first seemed dark until the lights went on. Then a young man kind of a teenager said in front of him, "Who goes in there?"

Ash said, "I'm looking for the Pewter Gym Leader for an official Gym Battle to win a Boulder Badge." The teenager appeared in front of him and brown spiky hair, squinty eyes with tanned skin with green shirt, brown khaki pants, and green sport shoes. Ash was light tanned, now back to the teenage guy "Okay my name is Brock, and I'm the Pewter City Gym Leader. As the official Gym Leader, I accept your challenge."

Then one of Brock's younger siblings, Forrest, got to the battle field which was expected for rock type Pokemon due to its terrain. Forrest acting as referee started the match, "This is an official Pokemon battle, between the Pewter Gym Leader Brock and the challenger Ash of Pallet Town. Each trainer will battle with just two Pokemon each, and the battle will be over when either trainer's two Pokemon are unable to battle. In addition, only the challenger is allowed to substitute anytime he wants, but the Gym Leader can't."

Brock pulls out his first Pokemon, "I choose Geodude." Brock calls out his first Pokemon, Geodude is a staple for Rock type users. Geodude appeared out of his Pokeball and had an appearance of a boulder with two arms. Ash says, "Okay my first choice is Pikachu." Pikachu jumps out of Ash's shoulder to battle Brock's Geodude. Brock was shocked at this, "Are you sure at you're doing? Geodude is both Rock and Ground and Ground types are immune to Electric moves." Ash nods knowing what he is doing.

Brock says, "Okay I'll start things up. Geodude use Rock Tomb."

The Rock Pokemon a Rock Tomb attack at Pikachu to put some hurt at him and lower its speed since its foe has speed. "Pikachu now attack with your new Iron Tail." Pikachu ran between the rocks, and his glowed like steel like before while training. Pikachu with its strengthened tail smashed Geodude to the ground. Geodude still had some fight in him.

"Geodude use Mega Punch." Geodude was going for a Mega Punch attack, and then Ash said, "Pikachu dodge Geodude's punch and go for a Quick Attack." Pikachu uses its still fast reflexes to not get hit by Geodude's punches, and the last moment Geodude lets his guard down and Pikachu uses his Quick Attack and slams him to the ground now ending the battle.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Pikachu wins," Forrest announces.

Brock recalls his defeated Geodude and says, "Don't worry Geodude, you'll be solid as a rock in short time. For now you deserve a good rest. Ash, you are a great challenger but this Pokemon will put you a great challenge. Onix, go!" Brock pulls out another Pokeball calling out his second Pokemon. Ash scans Onix, with his Pokedex as Dexter's mechanical voice says, "_Onix the Rock Snake Pokemon. It usually lives underground; it searches for food while boring its way through the ground at 50 miles per hour."_

Ash said, "Pikachu go for Quick Attack." Pikachu goes for a Quick Attack to slam into the Rock Snake Pokemon, but Onix move just at the last moment.

Brock said, "Onix use Dig and go underground." Onix digs a tunnel and goes underground. Pikachu doesn't know where Onix will come from, then after a few moments Onix came out from the ground and the Dig attack made great damage to Pikachu. Pikachu was hurt, but still had some fight left. "Pikachu use Iron Tail," Ash commanded to his Electric mouse. Brock said, "Onix dodge and squeeze it with Bind attack."

Pikachu failed his Iron Tail, and Onix binds Pikachu to no end until Onix tosses Pikachu in the air and Tackles him to end the second match.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Onix is the winner."

Ash says, "Okay I'm counting on you." Ash said to his new Pokemon.

"Poliwag, its clobberin time"

The small blue Tadpole Pokemon came out and was ready to for its first gym battle. "Poliwag use Hypnosis." Poliwag's eyes enlarged with hypnotic waves directing at Onix, and the Rock Snake went to sleep. Brock said, "Oh no." Ash said, "Yes, Poliwag use Water Gun attack." Poliwag sprayed its water attack major damage and fainting Onix in one attack. The battle decided.

"Onix is unable to battle. Poliwag is the winner. The match goes to Ash of Pallet Town."

Brock recalls his defeated Onix and thanks him for its best effort in today's battle. "Ash, you have raised well your Pokemon and also to have smart strategies to counter disadvantages." Ash said, "You were a good challenge too Brock. I hope we see each other soon." Brock then calls out his brother Forrest, "As the Pewter Gym Leader, I give to you as proof of your victory in the Pewter Gym the Boulder Badge. Congratulations." Ash said, "Thanks." Ash puts his newly won Boulder Badge inside his blue badge case.

Ash then tells the good news to his friend Celebi on winning his first badge. "_Congratulations, you are showing step by step you're potential to become the world's best. Remember always you always have my advice whenever something troubles you." _Ash says, "I know Celebi, and I thank you my friend. Celebi, I remember that when do you want to be trained since you being a really rare Pokemon and mostly a Legendary, most Pokemon trainers would do anything to have you in your team." Celebi told him in secluded places where they could be safe. After that Celebi returned to its green customized Master Ball.

Ash then before leaving Pewter City to go to Mount Moon that would lead to Cerulean City and his second Gym Battle was stopped by someone known to him. "Ash, wait a moment!"

Brock was running behind him all along. Ash asked, "What's up Brock?" Brock responded "I was wondering if I could join you in your journey?" Ash said, "Of course, but then why you need do to ask?"

Brock said like he needed to get something off his chest, "To tell the truth I like battling and all, and the Pewter Gym has been on my family for years, but I really want to be is a Pokemon Breeder and if not the best of all. To concentrate in a Pokemon's overall health and well being is what makes Pokemon Breeding interesting. Sadly, I had Gym duties and take care of my siblings while my dad was gone on his journey to become a top trainer."

"Why don't you join him and become a Pokemon Breeder?" said a voice from behind them.

"Dad," Brock simply said with a neutral tone of voice.

"You're the guy who was selling rocks from before," Ash said.

The guy took of his disguise and his real appearance was like an older Brock. "My name is Flint and I am Brock's father. I wasn't ready yet to face him or the rest of my family because I couldn't accomplish on being a world famous trainer like I wanted to. I know we have had our differences in the past Brock, but I want you to know that I came back to make things right." Brock pondered for a moment after hearing his father's words, and after a few moments he forgave him and also handed his father a paper of the chores of what to do on how to take care of the house and Brock's little brothers and sisters. Flint frantically tried just tried to write down as fast as he could.

Ash, Brock, and Pikachu were now on their way to Mt. Moon, so Ash can go to Cerulean City and challenge for his second Kanto League Badge.

* * *

**And cut! Here ends another chapter with a new catch and Ash's Boulder Badge! Metapod will evolve into Butterfree shortly; sorry I couldn't do it sooner like in the series. Like always I want to thank to thank who those review, favorite, and alert this story and also R/R don't **


	4. Evolution and the Cascade Badge

**On the last episode, Ash ventured on the deep Viridian Forest catching a Caterpie and evolving it to a Metapod, also on a lake catches a Poliwag. He finally arrived to Pewter City where he challenges for his first Gym Badge against Gym Leader Brock. Brock proved to be worthy opponent with his rock type Pokemon, but with right strategy and then type advantage Ash wins his first Kanto Gym Battle, the Boulder Badge.**

**Brock also had plans of his own for some time ago in to take on Pokemon breeding, and Ash accepts on letting Brock joining him. Now they will venture Mt. Moon to get to Cerulean City for the next Gym Badge.**

**Now on to the chapter**

* * *

Ash and Brock were having lunch on the way to Mt. Moon made by Brock which consisted. The lunch was chicken stew with a side dish of rice balls. The two after their battle were becoming fast friends, and Pikachu was also enjoying a homemade Pokemon food specially made for electric type.

"You really are a good chef, and Pikachu is also enjoying his treat as well," Ash said to Brock. "Thanks a lot that you like it. Cooking is fun, and when someone enjoys makes the meal much more enjoyable." While they were enjoying their meal suddenly a small blue bat like Pokemon assumed to be male was came out of Mt. Moon and causing both Ash and Brock a bit of trouble. Ash asked, "What is a Zubat doing out here?" Brock said, "I don't know, but I want to catch it. Geodude, let's go!" Brock chose from his pocket his small boulder Pokemon to battle the wild bat Pokemon. The Zubat was going for a Bite attack, and then Brock commanded, "Geodude dodge and then Rock Tomb." Geodude dodged Zubat's Bite attack, and then raised its arms forms a big rock boulder throwing it at the Zubat. Brock then says, "Finish it with a Tackle attack." Geodude tackles the bat, and the wild Zubat is weak enough. Brock then grabs from his pocket an empty Pokéball.

Brock says, "Pokéball go!" The ball envelopes the bat Pokemon and takes a few seconds while the red flashing light still is on. But after that the fight was over and the Zubat was captured. "I caught a Zubat", Brock exclaimed with great pride for his success. Ash is also proud for friend's newest capture, although he actually also wanted his own Zubat as well but maybe next time.

They ventured now inside Mt. Moon where they met an eccentric scientist named Seymour (you could tell by his lab coat, the glasses, grey pants, and short brown hair). Seymour had an interest in studying Pokemon like Clefairy, and he had theories that some Pokemon like the Clefairy and the Clefable (evolved form) came from outer space. Brock asked to Seymour, "Are you sure about these theories?" Ash said, "The Clefairy could come from outer space, but there's still need more concrete proof to prove those theories Seymour." Seymour chuckles lightly on Ash on his interest on Pokemon science, and then said, "Well there is another theory, is that the Clefairy and Clefable are able to construct spacecrafts and make habitats near impact sites. Clefairy also evolves to Clefable thanks to the Moon Stone which could mean that they could from outer space." Ash thought about Seymour's words and could have a bit of sense. Just then a Clefairy appeared around the group and Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and greeted it. Clefairy did the same and greeted the electric mouse Pokemon. Ash found interesting their conversation and also scanned with his red Pokedex the Clefairy's data.

Dexter's mechanical voice said, _"Clefairy, the Fairy Pokemon: its adorable appearance makes it popular as a pet. However, it is rare and difficult to find._

Clefairy normally to their species was shy, and people would like to get their hands in one of them. Clefairy, however, felt that could trust to these humans and that nothing could happen to them. Clefairy told to Pikachu to tell about how the Moon Stone is important to them, and that it can't fall into wrong hands. Ash, Brock, and Seymour follow the Clefairy to the outskirt of Mt. Moon where they find other Clefairy as well. The Clefairy dance in a circular motion in a way to pray as a way for thanking to the Moon Stone, but just when they were having a good moment up in the sky in a Meowth shaped balloon there were 2 criminals and a Meowth that talks like a human. "Ha Ha Ha Ha"

Brock asked, "Who are they?"

Ash asked, "I've seen them before. They are part of the crime organization Team Rocket."

Jessie, James, and Meowth were back probably to cause trouble. Jessie says, "Prepare for trouble I hear a twerp." James then says, "Make it double now I see two twerps."

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all peoples within our nations"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extends our reach stars and above."

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender yourselves or prepare to fight"

Then Meowth goes in between them saying his line, "Meowth, that's right."

They jump off their balloon and state off their purpose to steal the Clefairy and the Moon Stone with Ash's Pikachu they've been interested since the last time. Ash said, "Like hell I will let you clowns get you three get away with what you want. You won't steal those Clefairy and my Pokemon as well." Ash then picks the pokéball that contained his Metapod, and Brock accompanied with his new Zubat. Ash says, "Metapod, let's go!" Out of its Pokeball, came the Cocoon Pokemon, a green like bug Cocoon stage Pokemon. Brock commands, "Zubat, go!" Out came the bat Pokemon. Jessie and James just like in the Viridian Pokemon Center used an Ekans and a Koffing respectively. Ekans is a purple snake like Pokemon and a Poison type. Koffing is a floating smiling with skull and crossbones under its face and also a Poison type.

Jessie says, "Ekans use Poison Sting." Ekans opens its mouth firing multiple purple darts towards Metapod. Ash says, "Metapod use Harden." Metapod then formed a white barrier of defense around its green cocoon which not only protected itself, but also repelled Ekans's Poison Sting attack. James said, "Koffing go for a Tackle attack on that Zubat." Koffing went straight for a direct hit to the bat Pokemon, and the tackle was successful. Brock was concerned, "Don't give in Zubat!" Jessie then orders, "Ekans use Bite attack." James then says, "Koffing spin and use your Sludge." Meowth participates as well saying, "Taste ma Scratch attack." Brock then says, "Zubat use your Supersonic," trusting that it will stop them on their tracks. Ash says, "Metapod, use String Shot and then Tackle attack." First, the Bat Pokemon emits its Supersonic waves at Ekans, Koffing, and Meowth confusing them and getting whether to attack their foes or themselves, and in the end the confusion was greater that the three Pokemon started attacking themselves. Metapod then shoots its String Shot made of pure silk to immobilize the Rocket's Pokemon and with a strong tackle sent the three back to Jessie and James.

Then it came to Pikachu who hopped from Ash's shoulder, Ash said, "Finish things with an electrifying Thundershock." Pikachu gladly did so charged up and shocked both the Rocket Grunts and Pokemon sending them to the stars.

"Team Rocket's blasting off!"

Ash notices Metapod's cocoon was cracking, and it finally happened Metapod evolved to its final stage, Butterfree. Ash and everyone else was impressed of the evolution happened in its presence. Ash scanned with his Pokedex on his newly evolved Butterfree that has learned new attacks: Confusion, Stun Spore, and Sleep Powder.

Seymour thanked again Ash and Brock for helping him against those Pokemon. Ash said, "No problem Seymour, and good luck with your research." Seymour wished them good luck on their journey. After spending a day and a half in Mt. Moon, they finally got out of the cave and to Cerulean City. Ash and Brock then just got news that some people stole a giant vacuum and a suction hose.

Ash said to the officer who was another Officer Jenny, "Why would people steal a giant vacuum and suction hose?" The female officer just replied, "I don't know, and you're replying quite a lot. You may seem to be the ones who stole the store last night." The trainer felt a little insulted and said, "We just got to this city." The officer still didn't believe his story.

So like in Viridian City, Ash showed his Pokedex to the officer containing his info, and Brock showed one of his Boulder Badges as his identity to the Pewter City Gym which finally convinced the officer, and she apologized for being rude. Then Brock tried to flirt with her (a first time) and ask her out for a date, but she simply says no. Ash laughs mildly at Brock being shot down, while Brock had a blue depressing aura surrounding him. Ash says, "Sorry may be next time."

Brock and Ash were now having lunch at a local fast food stand. Ash was eating bacon cheeseburger with large fries and a Coke, and Brock was having a ¼ pounder with medium fries and an ice tea. Ash said while eating his food, "Cerulean City sure has great food." Brock nodded agreeing with Ash. Fifteen to twenty minutes later, they finished their lunch. Brock then said, "Well Ash, I have to run some errands like buy some supplies to continue the journey. Catch you later." Ash said, "I'll train for the gym battle." With this Brock and Ash went on their separate ways.

Ash trained on a solitary spot to train his full team. Pikachu and Poliwag trained pretty well on honing their attacks, Poliwag learned Defense Curl with Water Gun, Hypnosis, Doubleslap, and Bubble, while Pikachu learned Double Team which could be helpful as a defensive move. Pidgey and Spearow continued their ongoing rivalry, but this time they were much more equal in flying prowess. Spearow used Peck and also Fury Attack, while Pidgey now had better dodging. Pidgey's Gust attack also was stronger, and could say that would evolve at any moment. Celebi, the Legendary Time Travel Pokemon, was now with Butterfree the Butterfly Pokemon. Butterfree was anthropomorphic insect with dark purple blue color body; large veined wings, which are white, with black markings. "_Come on Butterfree, show what you're made of," _said Celebi. Butterfree used String Shot and also a Tackle attack, but Celebi made a simple dodge and then used Magical Leaf on Butterfree which hurt quite a lot. Celebi used another Magical Leaf, but this time Butterfree was ready for a Confusion attack returning its attack which was not effective, but Butterfree was now making progress now. "_They are ready for the gym battle in Cerulean, Ash. Always remember trust in your strategies and in your bond with your Pokemon like you have with me," _said Celebi. Ash nods. Ash then returns the 5 of them to their Pokeballs (Celebi has its/her lush green custom Pokeball) Pikachu prefers outside and riding in his shoulder. Ash walks through the city until reaching a building that had a Dewgong and a yellow star shaped with a red jewel on its center known as a Staryu. This was the Cerulean Pokemon Gym.

Ash went inside, and he and Pikachu heard cheering. He made his way into the main arena where there was full crowd with people but not for a Pokemon battle, but for a water synchronized activity. Ash and Pikachu made his way to have a seat and saw three beautiful ladies diving from a platform. One girl was blonde haired and wearing a red bathing suit, the other girl was blue haired wearing a one piece bathing suit, and the last girl was pink haired wearing a yellow bathing suit.

These girls were giving a show and entertaining the people. Ash thought, "_They're pretty and their show is fun and all. But is this place a Pokemon Gym or water ballet?"_ Some time passed and the show was finally was over; Ash did enjoy the show, but he came for a gym battle. He waited for the crowd to crowd to leave.

Ash walked around the corridors seeing the fish tanks and saw the same girls from before. "Daisy, that dive was spectacular," said the blue haired girl to blonde one to her left. "Same to you Lily," she then said to the pink haired to the right.

"Well, the practice really paid off. Thanks Violet," said Daisy (the blonde haired) to the now identified blue haired girl. The three girls were now standing in front of them was Ash and his Pikachu. They were surprised that there was still audience in the gym after the show. Daisy asked first, "Hello there cutie, can we help you with something?"

Ash had a small blush on his face, whether it was a tease or a compliment by the blonde woman; then brushed off and said, "Is this the Cerulean Pokemon Gym?" Daisy responds with a smile on her face, "Of course it is." Violet then adds, "And you're looking at the Cerulean Gym Leaders, the Sensational Sisters." Lily finally says, "That's right, we are."

(Skip scene)

Ash finally says, "I am challenging you to a Pokemon battle for your Gym badge." However, the three girls felt uneasy at what to say at this boy. Daisy finally said, "You see we're not into battling anymore in these days. Ever since three trainers from this nowhere town called Pallet came here and beat us quite easily."

Ash thought, "_I should have known Gary and the others are ahead."_

Daisy continued talking, "It is like has taken a blowback to our confidence we just don't feel like into battling anymore." This was Violet's turn, "After our Pokemon were like totally fainted we have to carry them to the Pokemon Center, my eyes were spiraling out. It was one loss after another and after another." Finally Lily's turn, "The only Pokemon we have right now is this one." Lily releases the Pokemon from the Pokemon, and it was a Goldeen due it flopping around and its small horn. Lily said, "If only Goldeen could evolve to Seaking, it could be a much more competitive battler." Ash could only sigh after hearing them.

Violet said, "Now instead we put on these amazing water shows for all the Cerulean citizens that are incredibly popular." Lily then said, "We also have more time to make us look more beautiful." Daisy said, "Don't worry I know exactly what you came here for. Oh Seel." Then from the pool came a Seel, the Sea Lion Pokemon, with its white body, black eyes, thick blubber. The Seel then stuck its tongue holding a small blue badge in form of a water tear droplet. Daisy says to Ash, "You can take it is the Cascade Badge." Ash responds, "I'd rather earn it in an official battle." The blonde girl replies, "Just take it we don't mind." Ash after thinking says, "Alright." Just when he was to take it and just when he was about to grab the badge he and the young ladies hear a loud voice from up the stands, "Hold it right there, Daisy! I won't you let handle gym badges easily like that."

Up in stands was a girl although younger, around Ash's age or at least 12 years old. She had a short red hair tied in a sideway ponytail, wearing a yellow shirt with suspender, blue jean shorts, and a pair red and white running shoes. The girl then jumps from the crowd stands to the pool where Ash, Daisy, Violet, and Lily were standing. Ash asks, "Who are you?" The red haired girl smirks and says, "My name is Misty, and I'm also a Cerulean Gym Leader. I'm the fourth Sensational Sister."

Violet then says, "Actually we're three Sensational Sisters and one runt." Lily then says, "I mean we're beautiful and you're scrawny." Daisy then says in a more cordial manner, "Well little sis, welcome home and all, but have you accomplished your dream of becoming the world's best Water Pokemon Master?" Misty sweatdrops at this and simply says, "Not yet. I came back because I'm not going let you run things our family gym how you want to do."

Misty points a finger at Ash and continues saying, "Just because my sisters give their gym badges for free doesn't mean that I won't. If you want the Cascade Badge, you'll have to battle me." Ash says, "Okay, you're on."

Misty was standing on the red platform, while Ash the challenger was standing on the green platform. Ash asks, "What are the rules?" Misty responds, "Simple, Is a two on two match, only one Pokemon each on the field. No time limit, and the battle ends when the two Pokemon of one side are unable to continue. Got it?" Ash says, "Yes."

Misty reaches out one of her Pokeballs and says, "Misty calls out Staryu." Out of the Pokeball and in a flash appeared a brown star shaped Pokemon with a red jewel core known as Staryu. Ash used his Pokedex to scan the Staryu with his red device. "_Staryu, the Star Shape Pokemon, Even if its body is torn, it can regenerate as long as the glowing central core remains intact._

Ash reaches out his a Pokeball from his belt, and then says "Butterfree it's clobberin' time." Out came his Butterfly Pokemon ready to battle. Misty had to admit that even with her fear towards bug type Pokemon Butterfree was really pretty. Violet said, "Like totally adorable that Butterfree you got there."

(Pokemon FR/LG Kanto Gym Leader Battle Theme)

Misty says, "Let's start things, Staryu use Water Gun attack." Staryu says, "Star yu." While shooting multiple water gun attacks, and then Ash says, "Butterfree use Confusion and send that attack back at Staryu." Butterfree glows light blue using its move just when Staryu's Water Gun was about to reach it, and then to send it back to Staryu. Misty's Staryu received the impact of the Confusion plus being hit by its own Water Gun, but it was still not down.

Misty says, "Staryu spin and Tackle on Butterfree." Staryu jumps and then does a spinning tackle to hit successfully the bug/flying type Pokemon. Misty says, "Keep going with the spinning Tackle." Ash said, "Not this time Butterfree use String Shot and send Staryu back to its platform. Butterfree shoots from its mouth its white thread of pure silk to wrap around Staryu, and then tosses the brown star shaped Pokemon to the right side of the field. Ash says, "Now Butterfree use Sleep Powder on Staryu to send it to dreamland." Butterfree flaps its wings towards its foe a blue powder putting Staryu in few seconds immobile and sleeping.

Misty said with a worried voice, "Oh no Staryu!" Ash said, "Butterfree finish with Tackle."

Butterfree tackles the brown star shaped Pokemon and fainting Staryu. Ash was winning for now.

Misty recalls Staryu for its hard work, and then calls out her next Pokemon "Okay kid you've done good but here comes a bigger threat. Misty calls Starmie." This time was a Starmie, Staryu's evolved form. Starmie had more appendages, a bigger core than Staryu's.

Misty says, "Starmie use Water Pulse." Starmie forms blue sphere of water (kind of like Aura Sphere) and lauches it at Butterfree. Ash says, "Butterfree dodge quickly." Butterfree evades the attack at the nick of the time. Ash commands, "Now use Stun Spore." Butterfree was scattering now its Stun Spore at Starmie, but unlike before Misty was prepared and knew what to do. Misty says, "Starmie dive underwater to evade its Stun Spore." Starmie does by diving in the pool to not get caught by Butterfree's Stun Spore. The move finishes, and Starmie emerges from the water.

Misty's sisters watch with the battle. Violet said, "She may be a runt, but at least she inherited something from the family." Daisy said, "You haven't seen like any yet. Just wait." Seel clapped with enthusiasm watching the battle.

Misty says, "Starmie use Water Pulse once more." Starmie launched Water Pulse, and this time hits Butterfree. Butterfree was hit by Water Pulse and also brought a secondary effect. Ash says, "Oh no!" Butterfree hits itself continuously due to being confused by Water Pulse's effects. Misty then says, "Starmie use Tackle attack." Starmie tackles Butterfree who now had swirls in its eyes. The match was now 1 to 1.

Ash says, "Butterfree return. You did a great job." "Pikachu, it's clobberin' time."

Pikachu the electric mouse jumps from his trainer's shoulder to the field to battle. Misty says, "Even in type disadvantage, I'm going to win to this battle. Starmie use Hidden Power." Starmie liberates green circles in an 'X' formation hurling towards Ash's Pikachu. Ash says, "Jump them and use Double Team."

Pikachu dodges by jumping over Starmie's attack, and then uses its Double Team to confuse its foe. Ash says, "Now Pikachu use Thundershock with all your might on Starmie." Pikachu nods, "Pika Pi. Pika Chu" Launching its electric attack, Starmie was left quite weak but still standing.

Misty says, "Don't you think this is over. Starmie use Swift attack." Starmie shoots multiple stars toward Pikachu hitting the electic mouse on the nail.

Ash says, "You're good Misty, but I'm going to win this. Pikachu use Quick Attack and change to Iron Tail." Misty was smirking at this for the fun and challenging battle she was having and says, "Starmie use Water Pulse one more time."

Starmie fired multiple times its Water Pulse, and Pikachu used its Quick Attack to dodge Starmie's attack. Then Pikachu jumped and hardened his tail like steel ready to slam his foe to the ground or rather to the pool with Iron Tail, but just when the attack was about to connect someone interrupted their battle.

(End of FR/LG Kanto Gym Leader theme)

There was a giant hole in the wall of the gym, and then three cocky villainous appeared in the gym trying to recite their motto.

(Skip Rocket Motto)

The people who interrupted their battle were none than Team Rocket members Jessie, James, and Meowth carrying a giant vacuum and a hose. Ash said, "You three again, and I guess that you three are here to be annoying as usual." The Rocket members' faces faulted and said, "We're not annoying and we're going to suck this pool dry." James says, "We're here for your rare and valuable water Pokemon." Jessie says, "Now Meowth, activate the giant vacuum."

Meowth says, "Meowth you got it." The Scrath Cat Pokemon presses a button activating the suction hose starting to suck all the water from the Gym's pool and the Pokemon as well.

Misty watching this gets enraged, "Hey you can't do that!"

Daisy, Violet, and Lily agree as well saying, "Give us back our water!"

Meowth with a snide smirk on his face says, "If you say so, here you have ya water." Meowth blasts water at the Cerulean girls and sending them to the wall. The four girls started coughing due to much water inside them and trying to save their lives from those pesky thieves.

Ash had a great idea to get rid of the Rocket Trio and said, "Go into the pool." Pikachu nods. Misty surprised at this asks at the Pallet boy, "What are you doing?" Ash says, "Trust us. We're not going to let those wannabe crooks get away in stealing your Pokemon. Pikachu use your Thundershock at full power and blast them out of here." Pikachu grins and jolts with a shock of electricity directly at the thieves, and due to the water conducting electric current it was even more powerful to blast them off to the stratosphere.

The three Rocket members say, "Team Rocket's blast off again."

(Skip scene)

The local police came to pick the vacuum and suction hose that Team Rocket left to steal their pool and Pokemon.

Misty says with a bit of sigh, "Now what are going to do with our battle?"

Ash says, "All this training for nothing. I guess I won't get that Cascade Badge."

Daisy appears in front of them and says, "I don't think so. I guess that your match and your level of skill as trainer are really impressive. Plus you saved our gym and our Pokemon from those crooks with that Pikachu of yours." Pikachu blushed, "Pika Pika."

Violet says, "You are going to be like a totally awesome trainer."

Lily says, "Not to mention quite a looker."

Daisy says, "Misty, you definitely have the potential to be a true water master. Just keep training and never give up." Misty says, "Thanks Daisy."

Daisy hands Ash the Cascade Badge while at first he is reluctant, but he finally accepts. Ash says in his enthusiastic pose, "Alright I got the Cascade Badge!" Pikachu gets in the pose, "Pi Pikachu!"

(Skip scene)

Ash says, "Good bye Daisy, Violet, Lily!" Next time I'll catch another show of yours. Misty, we will have a rematch so get ready!"

Misty says, "I'm going to win next time Ash (in a competitive but friendly tone)." Daisy, Violet, and Lily waved Ash goodbye until the next time they could see him again.

Ash was walking until he finally found his Pokemon breeder in training friend Brock. Brock says, "Hey Ash how was your Gym battle?" Ash just showed his new Cascade Badge. Brock said, "Congratulations, you have two now and six to go." Ash asked, "So where should we go?" Brock says, "If I'm not mistaken the next Pokemon gym is in Vermilion City. Things are going to get tougher so don't get too overconfident my friend." Ash says, "I won't."

* * *

**With this we end this chapter. Ash gets his second Kanto League Badge, the Cascade Badge. In here Team Rocket appeared twice, but this won't every chapter I promise unless you want to. The next chapter will involve the three Kanto starters and one of them is shiny. Sorry also for the waiting, but I had homework and then my old CPU got damaged way beyond maintenance, especially motherboard, video card, sound card, everything got lost. I am using my brother's laptop. Anyway R&R, leave PM.**


	5. Getting the Kanto Starters

**A/N: Last time Brock caught a Zubat in Mount Moon. Ash evolved his Metapod to Butterfree, and they got to Cerulean City. **

**Also Ash had a gym battle against one of the Cerulean sisters, Misty. Their match was interrupted by Team Rocket who tried to steal the Gym's Pokemon, but Ash saved the day by blasting them off. In gratitude and by the great display off both trainers' skills, he got the Cascade Badge. Now Ash, Brock and Pikachu are off to Vermilion City to the next Gym challenge, but right they seem to be a little bit lost.**

**Yes, this chapter will be about the Kanto Starters.**

Ash and Brock were through Route 4 that would take them to Vermilion City, or so they thought. "I think that we got lost," Brock said. Ash would have wanted to say yes but didn't want to get in trouble because of pride. Ash said to his Pokemon breeder, "We're not lost; we just don't know where we are besides there is no hurry in getting to Vermilion City." That's what Ash said; he can be smart in Pokemon battles and with general Pokemon knowledge but wasn't good at reading maps.

Brock and Ash have realized that they've been walking around in circles for all this time. Brock said, "So we got lost." Ash smiled, "I guess reading maps isn't my strong points." Ash and Brock both sigh until they spot a grass Pokemon. It had a small bluish bulb body form with leaves growing in its head and red eyes. Brock said, "I know that Pokemon. It's an Oddish." Ash picks up his red Pokedex and scans on Oddish for info.

_Oddish: The Weed Pokemon. During the day, it keeps its face buried in the ground. At night, it wanders around sowing its seeds._

Brock releases his new Zubat from his Pokeball. "Zubat,"out comes the Bat Pokemon from its Pokeball. "I need to have this Oddish, Zubat start with Bite attack." Zubat opens its mouth to use its Bite attack, and it's successful on the wild Oddish. "Perfect now Zubat use Supersonic." Zubat launches ultrasonic waves on its foe to confuse it. Oddish could do nothing, "Odd Oddish." Finally, Brock seeing this goes for an empty Pokeball, "Go Pokeball." But unlike with Zubat, the Pokeball was stopped by an unexpected Vine Whip attack. The responsible for this was a small bluish green dinosaur Pokemon with green bulb growing on its back. Ash was definitely amused by it and said, "Hey, that's a Bulbasaur!" Ash once again uses his Pokedex and scans for Bulbasaur. Bu

_Bulbasaur: The Seed Pokemon. There is a plant seed on its back right from the day this Pokemon is born. The seed slowly grows larger._

Bulbasaur then gives a powerful Tackle to Zubat and Zubat is returned to its Pokeball. Ash said, "That Bulbasaur sure has a lot fighting. I want to catch it." He then sends out of his flying types to combat Bulbasaur, "Pidgey, it's clobberin time!"

Pidgey comes out and gets ready to battle. Ash says, "Pidgey start with Tackle attack!" Pidgey comes in straight directly with a Tackle, and Bulbasaur was also going for a Tackle attack. Both attacks were strong, but then Bulbasaur would get the best of their collision of tackles. Just when Ash was about to command another until he heard a voice, "Stop this instant!"

The person who shouted happened to be a young woman in her late teens at best with blue hair braided and red cargo vest with blue jeans. She apparently was a bit upset with the commotion happening right now, "What is going on now?" Ash stopped the attack and returned Pidgey to its Pokeball. He and his friend Brock told the girl that they were lost for the moment, and wanted to get on the right direction to get to Vermilion City. The young woman calmed down after hearing their story and said, "Okay I believe you. My name is Melanie, and I take care of some Pokemon in a hidden village that is not too far from here. Just promise not to catch them." Ash said, "I promise." Brock also said, "Me too."

Few minutes later, the group with Pikachu, Bulbasaur, and the injured Oddish got to the hidden village Melanie was talking about. Melanie said, "Bulbasaur take Oddish to the cabin, and also carry medicinal herbs." Bulbasaur nods, "Bulba Bulbasaur." Ash and Brock were amazed at all the Pokemon living in there from Rattata, Pidgey, Bellsprout, also Nidoran both male and female, also Goldeen, and Magikarp. Ash said, "So Melanie, are these Pokemon yours?" Melanie says, "No, most of them living here are wild Pokemon. There are also Pokemon who were abandoned by their former trainers who felt they were not strong enough." Ash felt angered and sad hearing this. Brock said, "It feels sad when Pokemon are abandoned by their trainers just like that. So that's why you are taking care of them and nursing them." Melanie nods and continues, "Most Pokemon here are now much better, and they can leave the village whenever they want. But they feel so safe, that they don't want to leave."

Ash said, "Is that Bulbasaur yours?" Melanie responded, "Not. It is a wild Pokemon, but it has been a good friend to me and also helping with the sick, frail, and abandoned Pokemon. I know Bulbasaur can have a bit of an attitude towards Pokemon trainers, but it is the bravest Pokemon I know. Bulbasaur will do anything to protect those who can't defend themselves." Ash understands those words that the Bulbasaur could be stubborn but also courageous and caring.

Ash decides to gain Bulbasaur's trust and perhaps this Pokemon a new ally of their team despited its distrust toward humans. He took the moment to talk with the stubborn Seed Pokemon. Ash found Bulbasaur after a few minutes by the lake after taking the injured Oddish to the cabin's infirmary. Ash said, "You must not like Pokemon trainer, am I right?" Bulbasaur said, "Bulb Bulbasaur." (You can interpret as of course I don't.") Ash continues, "I don't blame you. You must have had bad experience with a trainer in the past." Bulbasaur must have felt incredulous.

The only human he ever felt trust ever since getting in the hidden village was with Melanie. Bulbasaur has then gotten stronger by protecting the sick Pokemon from any invading Pokemon trainers who invade the territories, but this particular human is like looking inside him. "_May be he's not so bad human," _Bulbasaur thought. Ash then was interrupted when his friend Celebi speaks to him telepathically, "_Let me talk to Bulbasaur. As a Legendary and a fellow grass type Pokemon, we may understand each other." _Ash then says, _"It's risky but I trust you my friend." _Ash and Celebi have already a strong bond and learned telepathy before their journey began. Ash unclipped Celebi's Master Ball and out came the Legendary Pokemon and Voice of the Forest.

Bulbasaur was astonished seeing a legendary Pokemon like Celebi in front. Ash said, "I met Celebi and became friends before starting my journey as Pokemon trainer. But also I want later to be a Coordinator in the other regions. This Celebi was subject to experiments for evil purposes, but escaped managed to get to my town where I lived and I treated Celebi's injuries. The years passed and now we are a team with my other Pokemon. Celebi chose to join me, because is my friend and trusts me." Bulbasaur was listening to most of the words that this human was saying on how he got to have a Celebi, a rare and valuable Pokemon. Bulbasaur since being in the hidden village has been a protector to sick and abandoned Pokemon and wasn't fond of humans except Melanie, but meeting Ash suddenly has suddenly given Bulbasaur second thoughts about trainers.

Unknown to them, Brock after helping out Melanie inside the cabin saw with his squinty eyes a Celebi that few people in Kanto have ever seen. Brock runs to Ash and says, "Ash, where and how did you get that Celebi?" Ash knowing that sooner or later his Celebi would be discovered told his breeder friend long story short on how he met Celebi in his town and they became close friends. Ash also told he didn't want to present Celebi yet because a rare Pokemon especially Celebi would attract any trainer's attention.

Brock was amazed seeing a legendary Pokemon like a Celebi, but also understanding Ash words. Brock said, "I understand what you're saying Ash. One more thing has someone else saw Celebi besides me?" Ash says, "No, luckily I've been training Celebi and my Pokemon in secret just to not be observed by anyone." Brock says, "I see."

Ash returns Celebi to its Master Ball, and then something appears in the sky. The lame Team Rocket trio appears out of nowhere and they laugh gloatingly as if they were going to succeed this time in stealing Pokemon.

(Skip TR motto)

Jessie, James, and the talking Meowth activated one of their mechas to blow all the Pokemon of the hidden village and intervening was Bulbasaur as well.

Jessie says, "If we get all the Pokemon in this village including that Bulbasaur, the boss can forgive us our recent failures."

James says, "Also we can have a nice bonus."

Meowth says in his Brooklyn accent, "And I can goit closer my dream to be the boss's top cat instead of my rival." (You already know who is?)

Ash said, "Not you bozos again. Aren't you tired of losing failing over again and again and time to time?" Brock said, "Yeah, you guys are major losers." The Rocket trio grunts felt a tick on their nerves; they have been insulted before but not like this. The trio activates the mecha at full power even knowing it was not a complete version, and it could blow up. Ash releases both his Pidgey and Spearow for help, "Pidgey and Spearow it's clobberin' time!" Brock takes out his Zubat, "Zubat let's go!" Pikachu jumps in Spearow's back, and then leads the attack.

Pidgey and Spearow use their speed to confuse the mecha. Zubat uses its Bite to make a hole where the trapped Pokemon were. Pikachu finally uses its powerful electric attack to zap the annoying thieves to the atmosphere.

"Team Rocket's blast off over again," the three say at the same time.

All the Pokemon of the village cry in gratitude in being rescued also in particular the stubborn Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur said in its language happily, "Bulb Bulba Bulbasaur." Melanie witnessed this and says to Ash and Brock, "I think that Bulbasaur want to accompany you in your journey. Bulbasaur has learned that there is good in people like you." Ash said, "What will happen to your village?" Melanie said, "I am going to be okay. Besides, Bulbasaur's bulb on its back needs to grow and the best way is on a Pokemon journey and experiencing harsh battles along the way. You'll do a great job, Ash." Ash says, "I'll do it." Bulbasaur then says, "Bulb Bulbasaur." Melanie chuckles and says, "Oops first you gotta battle." Ash says, "You got spirit. Let's battle."

Ash chooses Spearow to battle Bulbasaur. Spearow and Bulbasaur were glaring at each other with determination for this battle. Ash says, "Spearow start things with a Peck attack." Spearow descends and tries to peck the grass type, but Bulbasaur dodges well Spearow attack. Next, Bulbasaur used Vine Whip when Spearow continued its reckless attack. "Oh no it's trapped in Bulbasaur's vines."

Bulbasaur slams down with the vines Spearow and continues with a Tackle. Spearow was panting, but still had energy to continue. Ash then had an idea, "Spearow take the flight and then use Leer on Bulbasaur." Spearow takes the flight and uses a terrifying leer to frighten Bulbasaur and lower its defense. Ash says now, "Go now for Fury Attack." Spearow uses Fury Attack consecutively on the grass type to weaken it enough to prepare for a spare Pokeball. Ash now seizes the chance.

"Go Pokeball!"

The pokeball envelopes Bulbasaur and takes three times and ping the catch is successful. Ash says in his usual manner, "I just caught a Bulbasaur!" He was accompanied with Pikachu, Spearow, and Pidgey. Then Bulbasaur's pokeball happened something weird it warped out of his hands. Ash remembered that as an official trainer he can only carry 6 Pokemon at a time, but he can rotate his party whenever he wants to just by consulting his Pokedex or the PC at the Pokemon Center.

Ash and Brock then said their goodbyes to Melanie and the hidden village.

* * *

(Few days later)

Ash and Brock were now going through a mountain range still on route 4 were both could get to Vermilion Cite, site of Vermilion gym and Ash's third gym badge. Ash says, Ash says, "After that detour on the hidden village, we are sure that in one or two days can get to Vermilion City." Brock says, "It was pretty annoying when we got lost." It has almost been a month since Ash started his journey, and then Brock the former Pewter gym leader joined him and became Pokemon breeder. The two became close friends like brothers, although Ash would tease Brock's interest in older girls and Brock says that Ash is a bit smart for his age.

Ash, Brock, and Pikachu (who rides on Ash's shoulder) continued walking the mountain terrain when something amazing stopped them. Standing on a rock was a golden, lizard like Pokemon with a flame on the tip of its tail. Ash said, "It's a Charmander but shiny." Brock says, "I agree my friend you don't see a Pokemon with a rare coloring like this one every day." Ash takes out his red Pokedex and scans it on the shiny Charmander although his Pokedex the picture appears with a regular Charmander.

_Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon. The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely._

Ash says with confidence, "I'm catching this one." Only to be stopped another trainer. "No way this one's mine." This trainer was a young male with blue hair, sunglasses, wearing pink shirt, and brown khaki pants with a male posse. "Yeah like Damian is the next Pokemon master you pee brain." One of the comments was directed at Ash. The trainer named Damian said "Shut up numbskulls. I don't need you remembering all the time." The posse simply said, "Yes Damian." Then Damian said to Ash, "You kid stay away from that Charmander if you know what's good for you because it's going to be mine." Ash asks, "Why is that?" Damian says, "I am the better choice for that rare Charmander. This Charmander needs to be caught by a winning trainer and not a wannabe like you." Ash thought, "_This guy is such a douche."_

Ash says, "Any other reason?" Damien replies, "I had another Charmander that was quite a weakling so I abandoned him. When I saw this Charmander I knew it was my ticket to glory." Ash had a face that said 'you had to be kidding me'. Brock said, "How can you abandon your own Pokemon and stop raising it just because it lost? Raising a Pokemon is the most important thing of a Pokemon trainer!" Damian said, "You wish. Raising Pokemon is the most boring part of the job." Charmander then did the unthinkable launched a flamethrower on the arrogant Damian for his lack of respect of Pokemon training. Damian then said, "How dare you? I'm going to catch you with all of the Pokemon that I have." Charmander and Pikachu launched a flamethrower and thundershock combination not only on Damian but on his whole posse as well. All of them went running from this humiliation.

The shiny Charmander was looking at both Ash and Brock and then saw at Ash once more with a smirk. "Char, Charmander." Brock said, "I think this Charmander wants you as its trainer." Ash said, "Well there's only one way to find out."

Ash chooses his Poliwag to battle the shiny Charmander. Ash commands first, "Poliwag use Water Gun attack." The blue tadpole Pokemon sprays its water attack to the shiny lizard Pokemon making quite damage on it. Charmander still has spirit and doesn't give up and goes for a Metal Claw which strikes Poliwag hard. Ash says, "This Charmander is a tough cookie."

Ash says, "Poliwag go for another Water Gun." Poliwag tries another Water Gun, but this time Charmander dodges the attack and unleashes its powerful flamethrower. The flamethrower almost hits Poliwag, but then Poliwag gets by a series of Metal Claws and a Flamethrower.

"Poliwag, no!"

Poliwag was almost worn out until something happened it was glowing white and knowing that it was evolving. After the evolution process, it was no longer Poliwag but Poliwag but a Poliwhirl due to the change of the swirls of its belly.

Ash amazed said, "You evolved to Poliwhirl!"

"_Poliwhirl: the Tadpole Pokemon. Its two legs are well developed. Even though it can live on the ground, it prefers living in water._

Ash says, "Use your Hypnosis now Poliwhirl!"

The newly evolved Poliwhirl used Hypnosis employing the swirls of its belly to put the Charmander to put it to sleep and it did. Ash then says, "Now use your new move Body Slam." Poliwhirl uses its own weight and slams onto Charmander. Charmander was weakened for the catch.

"Pokeball go!"

The Pokeball sucks in the shiny Charmander and within seconds the Pokeball stops blinking and is a successful capture.

"Yes, I got a Charmander!"

"Pika Pi"

"Poliwhirl"

Ash and company have a new family member to their growing Pokemon roster

* * *

A few days later, Ash and our breeder Brock just got back in the way to Vermilion City for Ash's Gym badge. Everything was going fine until they fell into a pitfall trap.

Ash says, "Who would've known a pitfall trap in middle of this route?" Brock says, "You all right Ash?" Ash says, "Yes, I'm okay Brock." Brock says, "I must say that someone must be a practical joker." Ash replies, "Who would do such a practical joke?"

Then appear five tiny blue turtle like Pokemon wearing shades although the other one was wearing a cooler pair of shades. These Pokemon were taunting them for falling in that pitfall. Ash says, "You know practical jokes are not always funny, you know?" Pikachu agreed with his trainer.

Ash took out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon in front of him.

_Squirtle: the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. When it retracts its long neck into its shell, it squirts out water with vigorous force._

Ash said, "With my own Squirtle Gary won't beat me. Pikachu, go get them!" Pikachu unleashes this time a powerful Thunderbolt that was going supposedly to the leader, but one of the Squirtles took the hit. Then the Squirtle leader and Pikachu have a face off until a police siren was heard and the Squirtle said to his cohorts in its language to retreat.

An Officer Jenny came by and said to both kids, "Are you two okay?" Brock said, "We're okay, but haven't we met you somewhere before." Officer Jenny giggled and says, "I know what you're thinking. Actually I am the sister of the Cerulean Officer Jenny and just like the Nurse Joys; we the Officer Jennys are all related." She shows a photograph of the Officer Jennys. She takes them to the nearest police station and talks what the situation is going on.

She says, "These Squirtle are called the Squirtle Squad and are wild Pokemon that were abandoned by their former trainers. Since then, these Pokemon have been causing mischief and playing pranks on everyone. I feel bad because if they had a caring trainer they wouldn't run wild on town." Ash and Brock agree silently with the officer's words.

Meanwhile outside, the Team Rocket trio Jessie, James, and Meowth are spying on our group and planning on their supposed success but were interrupted by lunch time. James said, "How about if we have some fried chicken for lunch? I'm starving." Meowth said, "Me too Jess." Jessie said, "Listen up you two. There won't be up anymore lunch if we fail this mission." James said, "At least some tacos." Meowth replied, "What about some Chinese food?" Jessie then hits them with a fan on their heads and says angrily, "I'm the only Rocket member that thinks that world domination is more important than just a simple meal; now you better use brains you numbskulls so we can steal some of the twerps' Pokemon." Suddenly Jessie's stomach started grumbling, and she laughed a bit. "Oh well, I say it's lunch time!"

Before the Team Rocket trio was going to have lunch, the Squirtle Squad appeared in front of them. The leader of the Squirtle Squad said, "Squirt Squirtle Squirtle." Meowth translating to his human partners to give them the food or else. Jessie said, "You think you can threaten us. We are Team Rocket and we make the threats."

Jessie and James were ready to step forward, but they fell into a pitfall trap. The Squirtle were now eating Team Rocket's food, while Team Rocket was tied to a tree. Jessie tries to convince the Squirtle Squad to help them to capture a valuable Pokemon, but they refuse the offer saying that humans aren't to be trusted.

Meowth then says, "Listen these humans are my pets. So you can trust another Pokemon, one of your own? Jessie and James were a bit outraged, but Meowth silently told them to be quiet otherwise the Squirtle would be suspicious. The Squirtle took in Meowth knowing well they couldn't say no to a fellow Pokemon. Of course, Meowth's plan was to earn the Squirtle Squad's trust just enough so his partners can escape.

Meanwhile, Ash and Brock were fishing on a river while suddenly one of the Squirtle with round sunglasses squirts them with a Water Gun attack. The Squirtle laughs at them, "Squirt Squirtle." Brock said, "I'm soaking wet." Ash said, "Me too." Pikachu tries to launch an electric attack to the water type Pokemon, but only affects its friends. Ash says then, "Stoppp it Pikachu!" Pikachu tries to go after it, but then a Goldeen attacks with its Horn Attack to Pikachu damaging considerably sending him back to the shore. Ash, Brock, Pikachu are then tied to on by the Squirtle Squad and with them comes the Team Rocket Meowth. Meowth said, "Meowth, now ya won't escape."

Meowth and the Squirtle Squad told to the guys that they were their prisoners and there is no escape. Pikachu was panting heavily and Brock said, "Ash, I think Pikachu needs the Super Potion." Ash says, "Super Potion? Yeah, I think in town there's a mart that can have some." Ash tried some convincing to let him go for a while, so he can get a Super Potion for his Pikachu. The Squirtle Squad didn't believe him at first him, but Ash promised them he'll just get the medicine get back with them. The Squirtle Squad reluctantly acceptanted and said that if Ash doesn't get back in one day they'll dye Brock's hair multicolor. Brock was outraged at this and even threatened to kick their butts.

Ash had a long journey, but he made to the town until he was smacked unexpectedly in the face by his rival Gary Oak without knowing it. While unconscious, he heard a conversation, "This is a stick up!" "Put your hands up!"The customers on the mart cried, "It's Team Rocket!" Jessie and James were holding ice guns and James said, "Give us all of the flash bombs you can and also dental floss!" A customer confused said, "Why'd you want that!"

Jessie said, "We'll get rid of those pests known as the Squirtle Squad once and for all!" The dental floss is for our dental hygiene you numbskull!"

Ash thought the Squirtle were in trouble and tried to get help, but also remembered the reason he was there. He entered the mart and said, "Excuse me, anyone has Super Potion?" But he was quickly surrounded by the customers believing that Ash was a criminal. Ash said, "Listen you have all wrong with me. I'm not with…" Quickly the Officer Jenny he met before explained everything that Ash is not with Team Rocket. Ash also got the Super Potion. Then the Officer Jenny took Ash a lift back to the cave where he and his friend were capture, but the bridge fell over. Then there was a shortcut that could follow through, but the path was too narrow for an adult so Ash had to go alone.

After all he went through, Ash realized that all the Squirtle were still there, and they were just joking. Brock said, "Those Squirtle may play jokes, but could never do something terrible to a handsome young guy like me." The proven fact was that Brock's hair was still normal. Then finally Ash applied the Super Potion on Pikachu, and the electric type finally was relieved.

They all went out of the cave. Team Rocket recited their motto and threw the flash bombs to drive out the Squirtle Squad once and for all. The Squirtle all ran out for their lives, but the leader of the squad suddenly fell on its track and is now on the back of its shell.

Ash appeared to protect the leader of the Squirtle and said, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise." Squirtle was touched by his words that it springed back to its feet and grabbed Ash with arms before the incoming flash bomb.

Team Rocket gloating at this said, "That was the last one of them. Now the town will reward us as heroes for driving the Squirtle Squad out of town for good." James and Meowth agreed. Just then they were surprised to see Ash and Squirtle alive and well.

"Squirtle use Water Gun on the Balloon!"

Squirtle sprays its Water Gun from its mouth, and the Meowth shaped balloon pops out and you know Team Rocket blasts off again. But well the flash bombs caused earlier are now causing a forest fire and could expand to the town. Ash convinces the Squirtle to use their Water Gun to stop the fire. The Squirtle agree.

In time the fire is stopped and the town is saved, the Squirtle Squad is given a certificate for their bravery and named as the town's official firefighters.

Ash, Brock, and a now healthy Pikachu go back on their way to Vermilion City. Ash said, "It's good that you're good as new Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. Just then they were stopped by the lead Squirtle, "Squirte Squirtle." Ash said, "Hey you want to come with us!" Squirtle nodded and took of his cool sunglasses with a smile on its face embracing Ash. Ash said, "Looks like I caught another Pokemon." Brock teasingly asks, "Are you sure this qualifies a catch?" Ash replies "Come on what matters is that he is one of us now."

Ash also caught a Krabby on the beach where they a famous Pokemaniac named Bill on a lighthouse. Ash called Prof. Oak about his accomplishments, and Prof. Oak told him that Gary also caught a Krabby bigger than Ash's. Prof. Oak told Ash not only on Gary's progress but also on the other Pallet trainers' progress as well who are all doing well. Ash told him he was going to Vermilion City to his third gym badge. Prof. Oak wished him luck and keep up the good progress.

* * *

**First of all, I want to apologize for taking so much time on working this chapter, but I had a lot to do like quizzes and tests. Also working on new story ideas don't help out much either. Finally the new chapter is done. Ash gets the Kanto starters, an evolution, plus the Krabby. With 2012 almost over, it is time for new beginnings for year 2013. Thanks for everyone who have supported with favorites, alerts, and reviews, on this story! **

**Next chapter: Vermilion Gym Showdown and more!**


End file.
